To See You Again
by Kahva
Summary: Complete, no slash. For the sake of the one you love, it is worth any pain to see them happy.


_**Disclaimer:** I have no claim on anything of Disney's, Jerry Bruckheimer's, or Gore Verbinski's. I very, very, VERY tragically have no claim whatsoever on Orlando Bloom. I can only claim my own mind, such as it is, any characters I create, and my Will Turner muse, who is working overtime, giving me Pirates fic ideas. I am a state employee who once again this year, like other state employees, did not get a raise, even though the cost of living keeps spiraling upwards. In other words, please don't sue, I have no money. October 2003._

_**Author's Notes:** One of my muses, either one of the elven harem, Norrington, Jack Sparrow, my Will Turner muse, or somebody new who hasn't introduced themselves properly yet, hit me with this one this morning at work. I hope everyone will enjoy this little one-shot. As always, when using power tools, please remember to wear safety glasses, and for the love of Pete, don't be pettin' the cursed monkey! He still bites!!_

_**PS:** Special thanks to Gamine. As ever, you're there when I need a friendly ear, a careful eye, and an all-around good giggle. Thank you ever so much, my friend._  


**TO SEE YOU AGAIN **

BY 

KAHVA  


I can see you. At last, I can see you again. 

I never thought I would see this day. Never in a thousand years. I didn't dare to hope for it. 

I never knew pain could be so sweet... I'll treasure this precious pain, the mere sight of you, for the rest of my life, for however long the Almighty sees fit to let me stay here on this Earth. 

Ye gods, but you're beautiful. You're just as beautiful as the last day I saw you, if not more so. Handsome, gorgeous, beautiful... You are such a lovely balm for these tired eyes. I don't have the words to fully express how I feel, seeing you like this today. It is not because of my education, or a lack of it. 

It is because words are simply not enough. Oh, my dear one... 

Do you know that I would have made a pact with the Devil himself, and with the Almighty at the same time, if I thought it would have changed a single thing? If I thought it would have brought our lives together any sooner? 

If I thought it would change the past? 

If I thought it would spare us both all the pain? 

Nay, I would not spare myself any of the pain... Not if my suffering meant that you would never have had to have borne a single second of strife. I love you that much. 

I always have. I always will. Though it may tear my heart in two, I'll love you this much and more, forever. 

Love... It is why I do not try to spare myself any pain now, nor will I ever. This is your wedding day, and I shall not interfere. If my pain is the price to be paid to insure your happiness and peace, then so be it. I'll pay the price now, tomorrow, next week, month, year - I'll gladly suffer this ache for all eternity, I swear it. 

Just so long as you are happy, and loved. 

It is the ransom I joyfully pay this day, and will do so without reservation forever... 

Because today, I can see you again. 

It is enough. To see you again today is enough. Because taking your love to be yours for all time is enough for you. Because that is all _you_ have ever wanted. 

It is enough for me for that simple reason, no matter how much it tears my heart apart to see you in another's arms, to see their lips caress your soft skin... My hand remembers what it was like to touch you... I can still feel your hand in mine, I can hear your laughter skipping merrily along in the wind, chasing the breeze in a cheery little race, not caring who won or lost. 

I can remember your smile. Brilliant as the sun, warm as a summer's day, gentle as a spring breeze... You will never know that you have been my light in the darkest of nights, when all that didn't seem lost, truly _was_ lost. 

When _I_ was lost... 

You will never know, because I will not interfere in your life. I have caused you too much pain as it is. I will not ransom your happiness just to soothe the deep wound to my soul. Oh, my dear one... I want to hold you so much, it hurts! God, but it hurts, like a sword driven through my heart! I can feel you in my arms, I remember what it was like to hold you, hug you, comfort you, to make you happy... I want to do it so much again! 

But I can't. Not if you are to be happy. 

This is my sacrifice. 

You are both coming out of the church now. Husband and wife... such a handsome pair you are. The love you share flows freely, and even from this short distance I keep, I feel as though I am right there at the mouth of your river, and I long to drown myself in your joy. 

I covet the love you two will share. Fair and lovely woman, bound to noble and handsome young man not by rings, money or title, but by one of the purest forms of love and devotion known to man. 

I will not tear such a priceless gift asunder by my presence. I must leave - 

I can't. 

Something holds me fast, I can't move! Oh sweet lord, it is your eyes. Those eyes... 

You have seen me. This is not how it was meant to be! 

My heart is shattering; you are calling out to me... please don't, I don't know if I can withstand what words you may speak to me! My heart is hurting enough, please do not make it bleed anymore! I have no more blood to give! I beg you, please! 

What is this? I am bound, just as before, helpless to free myself. Not again! Please, Lord, if you have any mercy, do not do this... 

Tears? Oh my dear one, are you weeping for me? Do I dare to hope that you could still love me, even now? The one prayer, the one hope I saved for myself, but dared not breathe - has it been answered? I longed to see you again, this one last time, but that is all I asked for from the Almighty, have I been granted a second chance to be what I never thought I would ever get the chance to be? 

Have I fallen into your arms, or you into mine? Sweet heavens, have you said... Do you... 

Oh sweet Lord... After all this time, you still love me. You still want me in your life. Thank you Jesus... Thank you Lord for sparing me from a damned life, and giving me this one last chance at a new beginning. Thank you for gifting me with love. I don't deserve it, but thank you. 

Thank you, my dear, sweet William. I love you too. I thought never to be able to say those words to you ever again, but I say them now, and I'll say them every day until I draw my last breath. 

I love you, Will... and I'll never leave you, or your new family alone, never again. 

The sea shall never tear this father away from his child ever again. 

Never again. 


End file.
